


A Bonding Experience

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double titfuck, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: During a visit to Lavinia's new residence, Ingvild bears witness to a certain exchange between her blonde friend and Vali. And when Lavinia proposes a certain plan to repay him, she's all too eager to join in.
Relationships: Vali Lucifer/Ingvild Leviathan, Vali Lucifer/Lavinia Reni
Comments: 43
Kudos: 21





	A Bonding Experience

''C'mon, you can do this Ingvild...!''

Ingvild gazed into the mirror, her reflection staring right back at her as she slapped her cheeks, mentally trying to hype herself up. She was met with limited success; the nervousness in her heart refusing to be banished fully despite her best attempts.

The source of her nervousness was the magic circle behind her, ready to be activated in a matter of minutes. Lavinia had become one of her main clients over the past few weeks, the female magician always summoning her for a little help around the house. Nothing major, mostly just an extra hand or a chance to chat with a friend under the guise of business. Ingvild didn't mind; she considered Lavinia a good friend, and she was happy to be of help, no matter how minor.

Lavinia wasn't the source however. Rather, it was the young man always with her; Vali Lucifer. While at first she had found the White Dragon Emperor to be intimidating, she had quickly found out that beneath his rough exterior was a surprisingly kind soul; doubly so when Lavinia was nearby.

As she idly tugged her school uniform into place Ingvild couldn't help but let her mind wander, reminiscing on all the times Vali went out of his way to be nice to her. From ordering her and Lavinia some take-out to giving her a white dragon plushie, or even lending her his bed for the night while her room was being redecorated, the list was surprisingly long the more she thought about it. A blush dusted her cheeks, recalling the time Akeno had teased her about being easy to please. Admittedly she _was_ , but it was hard not to be when someone as kind as Vali did nice things for you, and left her feeling all strange afterwards.

''Hawaaa...'' Ingvild quickly shook her head, blushing to herself. Only Issei could make her feel so strange.

The summoning circle behind her chimed, glowing a faint purple. Ingvild jumped slightly and quickly re-checked her appearance, looking for any flaws – before swiftly hopping into the magic circle, and activating it.

A flash of bright light blinded her, the world distorting for a brief few seconds before everything jolted back to reality, the familiar blue walls of Lavinia's living room filling her view. The TV was over to her left, the sounds of explosions and swords clanging ringing from the device; accompanied by the sounds of a video game controller clicking and clacking – the source being Vali, who was sat on a brown beanbag next to the couch.

Lavinia was stood just to her right, a charming smile on her lips. ''Good afternoon, Ingvild-chan~''

''H-Hello.'' Ingvild smiled back. ''What's it for today?''

''Mm, just a little cleaning is all.'' Lavinia put a hand on her hip; the magician puffing her cheeks in a cute pout. ''The house is a bit of a mess since me and Vali-kun have been so busy lately, so some help would be appreciated.''

''Of course! Leave it to me!''

''Hmhm~, I'm glad~''

X-x-X

A little over an hour passed; time bleeding away as Ingvild and Lavinia casually cleaned up her home, chatting all the while.

That was until Lavinia poked her head into Vali's room, and saw the mess he had left it in; magazines scattered across the room, worn clothes draped over various articles of furniture, and even a few half-empty food packets scrunched up on his desk. And while Lavinia could overlook him doing this in his own apartment, when he was staying around at her house, it wasn't acceptable.

'' _Vali-kuuun~!_ '' Lavinia's petulant whine echoed down the stairs, followed by the busty magician trudging down the steps with a pout on her face. ''I told you to tidy your room up~!''

''Later.'' Vali fired back, lazily playing his game.

Lavinia wasn't deterred however. ''Me and Ingvild-chan have already done most of the house; the least you can do is your room.''

'' _You_ weren't the one wrestling with a goddamn Hydra for the past two hours.'' Vali bit back, lazily glaring out the corner of his eye – a glare that held no real heat, only mild annoyance.

The blonde magician puffed her cheeks out, visibly debating on whether it was worth arguing over – before she got an idea, perking up... followed by a teasing smile curling at her lips. ''Hm... then if you don't get up  _right now_ and clean your room, I'll have to give you a  _big~_ hug.''

Her teasing words had the desired effect, a light pink flush dusting Vali's cheeks at the mere prospect – a prospect made all the more embarrassing given how well-developed Lavinia's chest was, as he had found out many times in the past. The White Dragon Emperor remained sitting for only two seconds before pausing his game, swiftly rising to his feet and pointedly avoiding her gaze.

''Fine, I'll do it...''

Lavinia giggled, smiling unrepentantly even as Vali strode right past her and Ingvild; the Devil girl watching with open surprise as the stubborn young man swiftly ascended the stairs, disappearing from view. For a moment silence fell upon the house, until the sound of Vali's door opening reached her ears, quickly followed by the sound of him gathering up his dirty clothes and scattered magazines.

Curious Ingvild leaned closer to Lavinia, speaking quietly. ''Does Vali not like getting hugged...?''

The blonde woman laughed softly. ''No, he's just really shy when it comes to intimacy; especially with older women. To my knowledge the only woman he's ever been close with was his mother, and that ended with him getting separated from her for years, as I'm sure you've heard. So threatening to hug him always gets him moving, since he and I are so close, hmhm~''

_''I can hear you!''_ Vali's muted shout echoed from upstairs, only making both girls giggle.

It took Vali only a few minutes to tidy his room, no doubt using some magic to speed the process along. The silver-haired teen huffed as he descended the stairs, stuffing his hands in his jacket and crossing back over to his beanbag; plopping himself down with a grunt.

''There. I've done my part as far as I'm concerned.''

Lavinia smiled, flashing a teasing wink at Ingvild before she purposefully stepped closer to Vali. ''Help me with the laundry for a week, and we're even~''

Vali twitched, but held his tongue. ''If it gets you off my back, then fine.''

Despite that Lavinia daringly stepped closer, lips parting as she was about to press him to do more – only for her foot to catch on the edge of the couch. The sudden resistance took her by surprise; a yelp leaving her lips as she fell forth; and into Vali's arms, the two of them falling back onto the beanbag with a mutual grunt. And due to how they landed Lavinia ended up pressed flush against him, their faces hanging mere inches apart.

Something that Vali was quick to notice, his cheeks flushing a faint pink and his brow dipping in annoyance. ''Idiot... watch where you're going...''

''Ehehe... sorry~'' Lavinia giggled softly, her warm breath brushing against his face.

Vali's cheeks grew more pink, quickly becoming aware of the soft pillows pressing against his chest; her thick magicians robe doing little to hide her ample chest. His hands were on her sides but he didn't dare move them lest it get her attention, his eyes carefully tracing her affectionate expression closely; his gaze trailing down to her soft, inviting pink lips.

Lavinia smiled. ''See something you like?''

''Shut it...'' Vali muttered quietly.

The witch giggled softly, her lips parting as the chime-like sound fluttered past them. Almost unconsciously Lavinia shifted closer, their lips growing oh so dangerously close-

''Woah...''

-only for the moment to be ruined as Ingvild whispered to herself, staring at them with starry-eyes.

Vali blushed as he realised what he was about to do, pushing Lavinia off him with a grunt – the magician pouting at the missed opportunity. Without giving the mage a chance to stall him Vali left, his fast footfalls carrying him out of the living room and back up the stairs, moving so fast it left Ingvild blinking in innocent confusion.

''Did I say something...?'' The Devil asked honestly, looking to Lavinia for answers.

In response the blonde woman merely giggled, strutting closer. ''No, no... Vali-kun's just being shy... but, if you want to help, I have a little plan in mind... one that might help you win over Issei too~''

Ingvild blushed, eyes lighting up with nervous eagerness. ''I-I'm listening...''

X-x-X

''Haah... idiot...''

Vali breathed a deep sigh, leaning out his bedroom window and basking in the cool night air that brushed past his face. The moon hung overhead and the house was mostly silent, the muted murmurings of the TV barely penetrating the thick walls of the house.

Even now, hours after the near-kiss incident, his heart was still pounding with irritating embarrassment. He was _so_ close to kissing her that it was maddening, and worse still a small part of him _wanted_ to kiss her. His pride demanded that he take the lead, that he was the one to initiate things... but at same time he didn't want to. Because being in a relationship meant opening up your heart; and opening it to weakness. And while he trusted Lavinia deeply, more than he did many, he still wasn't comfortable with the idea.

_[Hmph.]_ A familiar voice echoed in his mind. Albion.  _[Stop worrying about it, partner. Don't think; act.]_

''Easy for you to say...'' Vali muttered in response, gazing at the slowly-rising moon. ''You ain't the one that has to do it.

_[True.]_ Albion conceded.  _[But hesitation will give you nothing but anxiety, and perhaps heartbreak. You know the life of the White Dragon Emperor. You know of the dangers that lurk out there, like your grandfather. What will you do if a day comes when your magician is captured, and loses her life? How will you feel, knowing you never got to say the words to her?]_

Vali's lips thinned. ''Shut up...''

_[I'm just stating the facts, partner. I don't want you to hurt yourself unnecessarily.]_ Albion said plainly.  _[If you aren't ready to love, then at least make her understand your feelings, physically. I'm sure you've noticed how... developed, your magician has become. That Devil-spawn Ingvild too; I know of how you look at her. Even if you don't like her the same way you do your magician, I'm sure she'd be open to more... physical intimacy, to help you get accustomed to-]_

Vali cut the mental connection before Albion could continue, stubbornly ignoring the heat flushing his cheeks. The worst part was that Albion spoke the truth. There _was_ a very real threat that one day he or Lavinia would die; a high chance at that. There was just too many threats out there, and for all his power he couldn't stand against gods. Not yet, anyway. His grandfather too was a real threat, and considering how sadistic he was there was a good chance Lavinia might become a target.

Ingvild was another case entirely. He didn't love her, not the same way he did Lavinia anyway. He saw her more like a close friend, not entirely dissimilar to Le Fey. Someone he could trust, if only because they were so naïve they wouldn't consider betraying him. The fact that she was so innocent only added to his attraction; namely because of her habit of underdressing. Such as when he walked into the kitchen only to find her in nothing more than underwear and a loose shirt, her hair still messy from sleeping on the couch. While he loved Lavinia, he lusted for Ingvild. Though that didn't mean he didn't lust for Lavinia either.

Vali breathed a sigh, running a hand through his hair and stepping away from the window; sliding it shut so roughly the glass pane rattled. With a irritated grumble he stomped over to his bed and plopped himself down on it, not even bothering to get undressed. He was too irritable to sleep, doubly so when numerous images of Ingvild and Lavinia filled his mind, mostly memories of them in various stages of undress.

Muted knocking thumped on his door. ''Vali-kun, are you awake~?''

Vali grumbled. ''Yeah, I'm awake...''

The door clicked open but he didn't bother opening his eyes, awaiting Lavinia's reason for visiting. However when she said nothing and simply crept closer he dared to crack open an eye – and immediately froze at the sight laid before him.

Lavinia met his stunned gaze and smiled warmly, her voluptuous frame clothed a transparent blue babydoll nightgown, the thin white straps looping over her shoulders and the fabric falling to her mid-thighs. Her long creamy legs were left on full display to him, a pair of lacy white panties hugging her wide hips and her ample breasts left barely concealed beneath her translucent nightgown.

Ingvild followed only a step behind, her cheeks flushed scarlet and her teeth nervously biting her bottom lip. A lilac negligee nightgown clothed her curvy frame, twin straps looping over her shoulders and supporting the dress, the fabric falling to her waist. Deep purple panties hugged her waist, one of her lithe arms self-consciously draping itself over her chest, the translucent fabric of her negligee doing little to hide her round boobs.

''You...'' Vali uttered in stunned disbelief.

Lavinia giggled prettily, crawling onto his bed. ''I wanted to thank you, for taking down that Hydra so quickly.''

Vali glared lightly at her. ''Liar.''

''Hmhm...'' The magician giggled softly. ''Do you want to know the _real_ reason~?''

Even without words he knew what it was, his cheeks darkening at the words resting clearly on the tip of her tongue. Instead of replying he tilted his head and gazed at Ingvild, watching the sexy Devil crawl onto his bed with evident hesitation, her nervousness apparent. ''What about her?''

''I... I wanted to thank you, for being so kind to me the last few weeks.'' Ingvild demurely stated, flashing him a tentative smile. ''Lavinia-chan said I could help... and that it'd be a 'learning experience'...?''

''Indeed~'' Lavinia teasingly smiled and crawled even closer to him; his cheeks flushing a dark red as her heaving breasts drew his eye. ''We're all friends, aren't we~? And friends sometimes get a little... frisky~''

Vali merely grumbled something incoherent, stubbornly ignoring how hot his cheeks were. Lavinia did him the favour of crawling closer, her warm breath brushing against his cheek as she crawled up his side, her small pink lips looking so inviting in the dim lighting. Memories of what Albion said earlier flew through his mind, and in an instant he decided to follow them – to not hesitate, but to _act._

Lavinia's eyes widened as his left hand suddenly darted up, grabbed the back of her head – before in an instant he pulled her down into a rough, passion-filled kiss. Almost immediately Lavinia melted, a pleased moan escaping their connected lips as the magician happily reciprocated; pouring all her affection into the sudden kiss and dragging it out for as long as physically possible.

''Haah...!'' The busty magician gasped as their lips finally broke apart. ''Hah... Vali-kun...''

Vali didn't say anything, gripping her hair once in warning before dragging her down into another kiss, shuddering when the busty magician moaned into his mouth – her voice so deep and sensual it made something primal inside him twitch. Even as his lungs burned for air he held her hair tight, prolonging the kiss for as long as physically possible; before finally breaking their lips apart with a mutual gasp, his chest heaving lightly.

Movement to his right made him glance aside, his pants tightening when he found Ingvild crawling closer with a demure look on her face. His eyes drifted down to her exposed cleavage, her round breasts swaying slightly beneath her criminally-thin lilac negligee. She shifted up to his side and stared at him with a mix of embarrassment and demure want, her lips parting in an uncertain question – when he snaked his other hand up and held the back of her neck.

''Mm~!?'' Ingvild moaned in surprise as he suddenly yanked her down, crashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Vali shuddered as Lavinia shifted further up his side, laying down next to him and affectionately kissing his cheek. He ignored the pleasant sensation and focused on kissing Ingvild, dominating her mouth with ease as she whimpered into the kiss, her wonderfully-soft lips meshing against his own. An idea struck him and he acted on it, pushing his tongue against her lips and making them part with a muffled moan, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth and explore; lustfully tracing her teeth before finding her tongue and wrestling with it.

Burning in his lungs forced him back, a quiet groan rumbling from his chest as their lips broke apart. Ingvild was left panting from his kiss, her cheeks flushed a pleasing red hue. Lavinia nipped at his ear and made him reflexively twitch, prompting him to pay her back by sliding his left hand down her back, groping her shapely ass and eliciting a pleased mewl from his busty companion.

''So bold, Vali-kun~'' Lavinia giggled into his ear, moaning when he roughly squeezed her ass again.

Ingvild squirmed up to his side too, resting one hand on his shirt-clad chest and rubbing, a look of cute awe on her face as she felt his muscles. In response his slid his other hand down and groped her ass too, his fingers sinking into her plush rear and extracting a surprised mewl from the sexy Devil, her cheeks flushing a cute crimson hue from his mere touch.

Fresh shudders lanced up his spine as Lavinia stroked his stomach, her smooth lithe hands snaking under his shirt and pushing her hands upwards, hiking his shirt up. Ingvild eagerly helped along, and between the two of them his shirt was pulled up and over his head in moments, a grunt escaping him as he was forced to release their asses so he could stick his arms up. The second his shirt was out the way Ingvild shuffled closer, her breath brushing against his face and her gaze locked firmly on his lips, her desire clear but her confidence lacking.

''Idiot...'' Vali murmured, grabbing her jaw and yanking her down into a rough kiss.

Ingvild moaned tenderly and threw her arms around him, deepening the kiss and clearly savouring every second of lewd contact – and despite himself he found himself liking it too, groaning into her mouth as their lips meshed together. His attention shifted as he felt a pair of warm lips trailing down his chest, kissing his pectorals before moving down to his stomach, soon reaching the curve of his pelvis and kissing down to his belt.

Vali bit back a groan as Lavinia unbuckled his belt with thinly-veiled eagerness, the rattle of his belt ringing clearly in the quiet bedroom. He tilted his head back and broke off the kiss with Ingvild, spending a quick second to breath before kissing her again, his hand dropping to her ass and roughly squeezing it much to her audible delight.

''Mm...'' Lavinia's soft hum drew his attention, as shiver tickling his spine as he _felt_ her warm breath against his boxers; his swelling cock twitching at the sensation.

Lavinia did him the favour of not making him wait; her fingers sinking into his boxers and yanking them down. His cock sprung free and Lavinia let out a pleased giggle, her lithe fingers daintily curling around his cock and gripping his shaft gently. A groan rumbled from his chest as she gave his cock a slow, purposeful jerk – hot, tingling pleasure shooting through his cock and sapping the breath from his lungs.

With a low groan Vali broke off the kiss with Ingvild, his left hand sliding up and landing on her breast – groping her through her negligee. The Devil girl shivered, biting her bottom lip cutely as his fingers toyed with her round tit, rolling her breast around and squeezing it with open lust, visibly arousing Ingvild and making her whimper. The cute sound only enticed him to fondle her more, a primal fire building inside his stomach as he groped her tit, watching her face screw up with pleasure.

''Ah... V-Vali-kun...'' Ingvild whimpered, leaning in.

The White Dragon Emperor growled lowly in reply, squeezing her ass and meeting her lips in a heated kiss, dominating her mouth with ease. His attention shifted south as he felt a distinct warmth wash over his cock, a groan escaping him as he felt the unmistakable sensation of Lavinia's lips on his cock. A quiet giggle confirmed his thoughts, intimately feeling her breath wash over his cock – before she opened her mouth wide, and took him into her mouth.

''N-Nn...!'' Vali bit back a loud groan, pleasure shooting through him.

In a burst of lust he released Ingvild's round breast and laid his hand on Lavinia's head instead, pushing her down his rock-hard cock. The blonde magician moaned sensually and complied, letting him push her down his cock; her hot wet mouth engulfing his shaft with erotic slowness. She stopped at the halfway point but wasn't idle, her dexterous tongue slowly licking the underside of his dick or curling around his girth, tasting every part of him.

Lavinia wasn't done however, something Vali quickly found out a few seconds later – groaning as the blonde magician slid further down his cock, wrapping her soft pink lips around his shaft. He broke off the kiss with Ingvild and looked down, watching intensely as Lavinia sucked on his cock so earnestly. Sensing his gaze the blonde magician glanced up at him, her lips quirking up into a smile and her hand brushing some hair from her face, letting him see her blow him.

''Lavinia...'' Vali breathed, gripping her hair roughly.

The magician winked once at him before refocusing on his cock, a groan escaping him as she finally took his full length inside – her nose bumping against his pelvis and the tip of his cock dipping down her throat. She remained like that for only a moment before sliding her lips back up, leaving his cock coated in a thin sheen of saliva; only to swiftly plunge her head back down again and take him back inside.

''Haah...'' The White Dragon Emperor grit out, biting back a groan as Lavinia bobbed her head so earnestly.

He turned his attention only Ingvild, gripping her ass and pulling her closer, eliciting a startled yelp from the shy girl – and allowing him to bury his head into her round chest. Vali hungrily attacked her cleavage with lustful kisses and rough nips, lightly biting the tops of her breasts and earning a slew of surprised whimpers. Her fingers slid into his hair and gripped tight, her quivering moans only arousing him more and enticing him to mark her more, to make her his.

Pleasure teased his cock and made him groan again, unable to stay silent as Lavinia bobbed her head even faster, sucking him off so earnestly it was impossible to ignore. The way her tongue wormed around his cock, how her saliva coated his shaft, how hot and erotic her mouth felt – all of it ate away at his stamina, his breathing growing laboured as his blonde companion gave him oral.

''Mm...'' Ingvild tightened her hold on his hair. ''V-Vali-kun...''

She gave a light tug and he took the hint, reluctantly pulling his head out her chest; leaving her breasts littered with bite-marks. Ingvild's rosy cheeks greeted him as she leaned back, a tentative smile on her face before she shifted down his body. He connected the dots in his head and blushed a light red, watching as the Devil girl crawled over to Lavinia, her head at his crotch.

Lavinia reared her head back, his cock slipping out her wet mouth and a smile curling at her lips. Wordlessly she gripped the front of her babydoll and pulled it open, allowing him to gaze upon her exposed breasts fully. Large and plump, tipped with perky pink nipples, they looked a lot bigger than he expected, largely courtesy of her heavy magician's outfit. And incredibly soft, as Vali swiftly found out – a strained groan leaving his lips as Lavinia smothered his saliva-coated cock between her tits.

''Nn... ahh...'' Vali shuddered, gripping handfuls of the covers.

The blonde woman giggled prettily at his strained murmurs, whispering something to Ingvild – before the Devil girl blushed deeply, and pulled her negligee straps off her shoulders. With nothing to support it her lilac nightgown fell down, exposing her round breasts in all their glory; and allowing her to push them up against Lavinia's larger breasts. His cock throbbed between their tits, the pleasurable sensation made infinitely better by how different they felt. Lavinia's boobs felt soft and plump, whilst Ingvild's were rounder and firmer, their skin hot to the touch.

''You two...'' He grit out.

Lavinia giggled, cupping her plump breasts and deliberately squishing his cock between them. Not one to be left behind Ingvild demurely did it too, blushing scarlet as she lewdly rubbed her boobs against Lavinia's. Despite himself Vali found himself struggling to hold on, his breathing growing faster and shorter as their tits squished against his dick, a burning fire rapidly swelling inside his cock and rapidly bubbling to the surface.

As if sensing his building orgasm Lavinia and Ingvild doubled their efforts, soft moans leaving her lips as they rubbed their breasts together, his cock pulsating between their boobs as he neared his limit – before with a gasp he came undone.

''N- _Nn!_ '' Vali gasped as the pressure reached its apex, ropes of cum erupting from his cock and splattering all over Lavinia and Ingvild's tits – surprised mewls escaping both girls as they kept moving their tits, several ropes hitting their necks and faces.

''Mm~'' Lavinia cooed appreciatively, rolling her breasts a few more times before letting them drop; savouring the sensation of his cum dribbling down her chest.

Ingvild was of the same mind, mewling embarrassedly and tentatively sliding her fingers up her collarbone, cum coating her fingertips before she curiously popped them into her mouth, tasting his seed. Her cheeks darkened at the salty taste but she did it again anyway, slowly lapping up his cum and cleaning herself up; using her now-messy nightgown to wipe up the worst of it. Lavinia followed suit, taking off her babydoll entirely and bundling it up, casually using it to wipe away his cum before tossing it aside, confident she could clean it later.

Vali watched the two girls through breathless eyes, his cock still twitching and eager for more. Just staring at Lavinia's nearly-naked body was enough to reignite his arousal, a burning need building inside him. Something that Lavinia was quick to notice, shooting him a sultry smirk as she lifted one leg up, straddling his waist and pressing his cock flat against his pelvis, moaning as her panty-clad pussy slid along his length.

''Mn...'' Vali exhaled and grabbed her wide hips, intimately feeling how wet she was. ''Lavinia...''

''Hehe...'' The blonde magician winked at him. ''You just sit back, and let me do all the work, Vali-kun... you deserve it~''

Despite the desire to dominate her he complied, pushing himself back against the bed and gazing intensely at the busty woman – watching her lift her hips up and daintily grab the waistband of her lacy white panties, peeling them down. She lifted her left leg up and tugged her underwear off her shin, leaving them dangling around her right foot; and leaving nothing to hide her slick womanhood from his lustful gaze.

''Mm... here I go, Vali-kun...'' Lavinia murmured affectionately, her lithe hand grasping his cock.

Vali twitched as the tip of his dick pressed against her pussy, her folds slick to the touch. Lavinia teasingly slid his cock along her wet slit a few times before finally taking the plunge, her lower lips parting for his tip and allowing him to slide inside. Instantly her hot, wet insides squeezed him tightly, her inner walls clenching around his intruding cock and extracting a low groan from the silver-haired teen, pleasure flooding his pelvis.

''Ohh~'' Lavinia moaned deeply, her eyelashes fluttering as she sunk down his cock – slowly taking more of his ample length into her virgin pussy.

He bit back a groan as her inner walls tightened even further around him, more and more of his length becoming engulfed by her hot pussy. He squeezed her hips but resisted the urge to yank her down, simply letting Lavinia take things at her own pace, no matter how much he wanted to simply drag her down his cock and pound into her like a beast. A task made infinitely more difficult when one of her hands slid up to her breast, almost-idly squeezing her tit as she took his cock for the first time.

''Mm...'' Lavinia bit her bottom lip, eyes firmly closed – before she exhaled, and slowly lifted her hips again. ''Ahh... so big~''

Vali shuddered at her breathy murmur, the honest sincerity in her tone making his cheeks burn. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she smiled lovingly at him, another tender moan passing her lips as she sunk down his cock once more. Each slow bounce made her inner walls clench and quiver around his dick, gradually taking more and more of him inside her womanhood, adjusting to his ample size bit by bit.

Movement to his right drew his attention, shuddering as he found Ingvild crawling up to his side. The Devil girl smiled at him and laid down on his right side, brushing her hands along his chest, and after a brief half-second of thought he reached out, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against his side – eliciting a nervous mewl from the shy girl, her face so invitingly close to his it was impossible to resist kissing her.

''Mmph~'' Ingvild moaned as their lips met, quickly melting into a moaning mess.

Vali lustfully pushed his tongue into her mouth, dominating her tongue in a feverish french-kiss – groaning into her mouth when Lavinia's inner walls clenched around him again, her pleasurable tightness sapping the breath from his lungs. He broke off the kiss with Ingvild and squeezed her shapely ass again, eliciting a quiet moan from the Devil girl as he fondled her so roughly.

His eyes slid back to Lavinia almost magnetically, groaning as the blonde witch bounced on his cock faster; her ample breasts jiggling about from her earnest movements. Even as he idly groped Ingvild's ass he couldn't stop staring at Lavinia, tracing her stomach with his eyes and admiring her jiggling tits, his cock twitching inside her slick womanhood as she rode him; tender moans fleeing her parted lips endlessly.

''Mm...'' Lavinia met his eyes and smiled, placing her delicate hands on his stomach and leaning forwards – arching her back as she bounced faster on his shaft. ''A-Ah... Vali-kun~''

Vali groaned wordlessly in response, his breathing laboured as he endured her wet tightness; intimately feeling himself bump up against her deepest parts and fill her completely, something Lavinia was all too aware of – moaning deeply and fondling her jiggling breast more passionately, her fingers toying with her own tit. His need to dominate grew too strong to resist, his left hand darting up and grabbing a rough handful of her plump breast; eliciting a pleased moan from his lover and prompting her to speed up.

''A-Ah~!'' Lavinia's inner walls quivered around his dick, her bounces going shorter and faster – rolling her hips back and forth with lustful passion, stirring his throbbing cock around her insides. ''V... Vali-kun... o-oh~''

His cock throbbed with lust and he wordlessly bucked his hips, thrusting up into Lavinia's weeping pussy. The blonde magician gasped, surprise showing on her face before it melted into raw pleasure, a pleased moan leaving her lips as she moved her hips faster. Her eagerness was infectious, and with a low groan Vali bucked his hips even more, plunging up into her slit with passion-fuelled thrusts, repeatedly bottoming out in her wet tightness and holding back his rapidly-swelling climax.

''Lavinia...'' Vali grit out, squeezing Ingvild's ass tightly and making his other companion whimper. ''I can't...''

Lavinia shot him a breathy smile, face flushed crimson as their pelvises audibly smacked together, his length throbbing inside her slick womanhood. ''M-Mm... g-go ahead... don't hold back~''

One hand flew to her mouth and Lavinia bit on her finger, her eyes screwing shut as she rolled her hips desperately, her insides quivering around his dick. Vali replied by roughly bucking his hips and burying his burning cock into her pussy; his climax rapidly building and instinctively making him thrust into her, the pressure in his dick swelling and swelling until-

''M- _Myaah~!_ '' Lavinia's hips suddenly buckled, a rising cry leaving her lips – before she dropped herself all the way down his cock, cumming on his dick.

Vali grit his teeth as her pussy tightened around him, the inviting hotness of her insides too much to resist – a groan escaping him as he unloaded ropes of cum into her spasming pussy, bucking his hips roughly and shooting his load deep into his long-time friend, eliciting a low moan from the magician as she took it all.

''Ahh...'' Lavinia's cry trailed off, becoming a soft moan as her orgasm subsided – shuddering as she rolled her hips a few times, stirring his still-hard cock around her insides.

With a groan Vali squeezed her tit again, earning a breathless smile from his blonde lover before she leaned down. Her plump breasts squished against his chest a split-second before her lips met his, kissing him so deeply it left him breathless; groaning into the kiss as their lips tenderly meshed together. After only a short few seconds it was over, both too busy panting to drag it out any longer. Lavinia smiled wordlessly at him and kissed his nose instead, silently promising that this was far from the last kiss she'd be giving him.

''Haah...'' The magician mewled as she raised her hips up, his cock slowly slipping out of her womanhood until it sprung out, still rock-hard and ready to keep going. ''Ingvild-chan... it's your turn~''

Vali blinked once, stirring from his daze and glancing over to his right. Ingvild demurely met his gaze, the thinly-veiled desire in her eyes telling him she wanted it, and she wasn't just going along with this because Lavinia asked her to. That was the closest thing to permission Vali needed; suddenly sitting up and rolling on top of Ingvild, pinning the barely-dressed girl to the bed and earning a startled squeak from her.

''Ah...'' Ingvild blushed deeply, gulping. ''U-Um.... please be gentle...''

The White Dragon Emperor hummed lowly in agreement, pointedly reminding himself she was a virgin too; and he refused to let his lust control him so much he'd make it painful for someone he considered a friend. His hands slid up to her wrists, keeping them pinned to the bed as he leaned down and captured her lips, muffling her quiet mewl and shoving his tongue into her mouth, taking great pleasure in dominating her mouth.

As they kissed he released her right wrist and slid his hand down, hooking his fingers into her panties and roughly yanking them down her legs. Ingvild squirmed and moaned softly, helpfully lifting her butt off the bed and allowing him to tug them down to her shins. Ingvild did the rest of the work, slowly wiggling her legs and pushing her lingerie panties off completely, leaving her lower half bare to his lust-filled gaze.

''Hah...'' Vali breathed as they broke apart, and he wasted no time in nudging her legs open; the Devil girl squirming nervously and obeying.

Her slick pussy presented itself to him and he grabbed his cock, guiding it towards her folds and rubbing the tip against her – shuddering as teasing pleasure sparked through the tip. Ingvild moaned beneath him and squirmed about, her audible panting only turning him on even more, all but begging him to fuck her into the bed until she screamed; a desire he was slowly struggling to resist.

Deciding to act before his lust got the better of him he lined his cock up with her slit, and rolled his hips forth.

''A-Ah...!'' Ingvild sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as his cock slid her virgin folds apart and entered her. ''Ohh...''

Vali groaned deeply in agreement, hot pleasure shooting through his cock as he slid inside. Ingvild's tight insides clenched around his cock, tighter than even Lavinia had been and sapping the breath from his lungs. She whimpered beneath him but didn't tell him to stop, prompting him to slowly push himself deeper inside; burying his cock into her womanhood until he physically couldn't push anymore inside, her insides too tight to let him in any deeper.

For a few moments they were still, their audible panting the only sound; before Ingvild bit her lip and nodded up at him, wordlessly running her hands up his chest. Shuddering from her touch Vali reared his hips back, his cock sliding out of her slick folds until only the tip was inside – before he quickly buried his cock back inside her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his Devil lover; her inner walls clenching around him in response.

''A-Ah... ah... V-Vali-kun...'' Ingvild moaned out, running her nails along his chest. ''Y-You feel... so good...''

''Mn.'' Vali grunted in response, releasing her wrist and leaning back.

His thrusts slowed for only a few seconds as he readjusted his position, his hands dropping to her waist – before he immediately began pounding into Ingvild's slick pussy faster than before. The Devil gasped and arched her back, round breasts bouncing as he plunged his throbbing cock deep into her pussy over and over again, her wetness letting him slide inside near-painless; any discomfort she felt quickly melting into raw pleasure.

Each lustful thrust buried himself deeper inside Ingvild, pleasure burning his cock as her tight insides spasmed and coiled around his cock. Instinctively he moved his hips faster and faster, pounding her womanhood so roughly Ingvild gasped and mewled, writhing with pleasure and moaning his name out whenever she had the breath to. Idly he slid his hand off her hip and up to her breast, pushing her nightgown out the way and groping her plump, round breast; relishing the softness of her tit.

''Ahh~!'' Ingvild mewled, blushing a deep crimson. ''M-Mn... Vali-kun... h... harder...''

Vali shivered at her breathy plea and wordlessly accepted, bucking his hips more roughly; his cock spearing deep into her quivering pussy and extracting erotic mewls from Ingvild, her face screwing up with cute bliss. She gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, her lips parting constantly as a slew of soft moans fled them, her erotic expression prompting him to abruptly slow his thrusts and dart down – crashing their lips together in a deep, lust-fuelled kiss.

Ingvild threw her arms around him, holding him close and allowing her to drag out the passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth when he kept rocking his hips; thrusting into her tightening pussy even while their lips meshed together. His fingers didn't remain idle either, continuing to lustfully fondle and grope her heaving breast, relishing the way she squirmed whenever he tugged on her perky nipple.

''M-Mm! Ahh...'' Ingvild breathed as their lips broke apart, and he shuddered as she snaked her legs around his waist; pulling their pelvises flush together. ''V-V-Vali-kun~!''

The Devil's cry only enticed him to move faster, pounding her so roughly their pelvises smacked together over and over again – his cock plunging deep into her quivering pussy until he battered against her deepest parts. Ingvild writhed from the erotic feeling and moaned, clawing at his shoulders in a fit of lust, her round chest heaving and bouncing up about from his rough pounding. Her insides only grew tighter by the second, her inner walls squeezing his throbbing cock so tightly it felt like he would blow any second.

''A-Ah~! I... I-I can't... I-!'' Ingvild shook her head quickly, gripping tight handfuls of the covers. ''I'm- M- _ Myaah! _ ''

With a shrill cry Ingvild finally climaxed, her inner walls clenching tight around his pulsating cock and her honey squirting out around his length. Vali grit his teeth and kept pounding her, his own orgasm burning to the forefront – before he couldn't take it anymore, groaning under his breath as ropes of cum erupted from his cock; shooting his load inside the spasming girl.

Ingvild's back arched and her cry rose to a shrill scream, her voice cracking and going silent as pleasure overwhelmed her body – remaining near-stiff for several long moments, taking his load without so much as a twitch; before finally collapsing back against the bed with a breathy moan.

Vali groaned, rocking his hips a few more times, his dick tingling with pleasure. Breathlessly he pulled out of Ingvild and sat back against the bed, panting heavily from his back-to-back orgasms; yet despite his tiredness his cock was still rock-hard. Something that Lavinia was quick to take notice of, giggling as she crawled up to Ingvild's side, gently stroking the Devil's pelvis.

''Mm... it looks like we've awakened a beast, Ingvild-chan~'' Lavinia teased.

Ingvild dazedly looked down, blushing deeply at the sight of his arousal-coated cock. ''Ah... mercy, please...''

They wouldn't fall asleep until late morning, and both girls would have a limp for the next three days.

[END]


End file.
